The present disclosure herein relates to methods of operating a display device.
Display devices have been widely used in small-sized electronic devices such as mobile phones and PDAs as well as in televisions and computers because of light, slim and/or low-power consumption characteristics thereof. As used in various electronic devices and industrial fields, the display devices with high reliability and/or improved color gamut may be increasingly demanded.
For satisfying the above demands, various researches have been conducted for methods of operating the display devices applied with technique displaying color by moving particles having color within a fluid